onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
4x18
est le dix-huitième épisode de la saison 4. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 19 avril 2015 sur ABC. Dans une Angleterre fictive des années 20, la jeune Cruella est opprimée par sa mère, qui utilise ses dalmatiens pour la terroriser et l'enferme dans leur grenier, jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux étranger arrive et l'aide à affronter sa geôlière. À Storybrooke, Regina trouve le moyen d'empêcher Gold d'interférer son plan pour sauver Robin, mais son voyage jusqu'à New York va devoir être reporté lorsque Emma et elle apprennent que Cruella a enlevé Henry. Résumé En Angleterre thumb|left|200px|La petite Cruella est rattrapée par sa mère. Des pas et des aboiements résonnent dans les bois froids de l'Angleterre d'entre-deux-guerres. C'est une petite fille, pareille à un chérubin aux cheveux blonds, qui se fait poursuivre par un chien dalmatien courant à vive allure. Malheureusement, l'angelot se retrouve coincée : un second dalmatien apparaît devant elle, aboyant tandis que le premier dans son dos se met à grogner. Arrive enfin leur maîtresse en voiture, qui en descend en soupirant avant de rappeler ses compagnons. Madeline somme alors la petite de revenir à la maison, mais l'enfant refuse, jugeant que la femme vêtue de fourrure noire n'a pas le droit de l'y forcer. En vain, car en tant que mère - tout juste veuve -, celle-ci compte bien imposer sa discipline à la jeune Cruella. thumb|left|200px|Madeline relègue Cruella dans le grenier. Retournant dans leur grande demeure, Madeline conduit sa fille jusqu'au grenier, déclarant que c'est désormais dans cette pièce qu'elle dormira. Réduite, la gamine est surprise d'être ainsi traitée et enfermée « comme un chien », mais se voit maintenant obligée de faire de cet endroit en bazar son univers, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ait la satisfaction d'avoir enfin une enfant obéissante. La laissant seule, Madeline verrouille ensuite la porte à clé. thumb|left|200px|Cruella s'ennuie à mourir dans son grenier. Des années plus tard, esseulée sur son lit et perdue parmi les livres et trophées de concours de dressage de sa mère autour d'elle, Cruella tente de se divertir comme elle peut en écoutant du jazz. Son petit récepteur radio retransmet justement son morceau préféré joué actuellement au Murray's Club dans le centre-ville de Londres, et alors qu'elle se laisse envoûter par la musique diablement entraînante, sa mère entre dans la chambre et interrompt sa rêverie. Arrachant la radio, Madeline l'interroge immédiatement sur sa provenance. Cruella aimerait pourtant partager son écoute avec elle, mais sa mère se contente à la place de l'accuser d'avoir volé lors de la fois exceptionnelle où elle l'a laissée sortir. La jeune femme tente alors de se justifier : il faut dire qu'elle s'ennuie à en devenir folle, seule dans son grenier, lisant cent et une fois les mêmes choses. Elle souhaite tellement avoir un peu plus de liberté, et à chaque demande - celle-ci comprise -, cela lui est tout de même refusé. La discussion s'arrête net lorsque retentit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Madeline ordonne alors à sa fille de rester dans sa chambre, silencieuse, puis l'enferme de nouveau. [[Fichier:4x18 Madeline Isaac reporter écrivain Auteur histoire trois maris portraits veuve divorcée.png|thumb|200px|Le reporter interroge Madeline sur ses trois mariages.]] Derrière la porte d'entrée attendait un homme muni d'un carnet, Isaac, qui se présente comme étant un reporter à la recherche d'histoires personnelles intéressantes pour un article. Madeline tente aussitôt de le congédier poliment, mais coinçant son calepin dans l'entrebâillement, le journaliste ne demande que deux minutes à la réputée meilleure dresseuse canine de Londres dont il a entendu parler. Celle-ci se résout, exaspérée, à l'inviter jusque dans son salon où le gratte-papier commence immédiatement son interview. En effet, il est intrigué par le talent de la dame pour ses entraînements, son contrôle des chiens relevant presque de la magie. Évidemment, il n'en est rien, Madeline ayant obtenu sa réputation uniquement à force de dur travail et de pratique. Légèrement déçu, Isaac explique apprécier les récits un peu plus fantasques, puis remarque les trois portraits d'hommes accrochés au mur, qu'il suppose être des parents de son hôte. Elle souffle cependant qu'il s'agit en vérité de ses maris avant de congédier l'écrivain de nouveau mais, le nombre étant quelque peu surprenant, il en d'autant plus intéressé. Innocemment, il l'assaille de questions sur son statut amoureux actuel, mais cela vexe la femme qui lui arrache alors son carnet des mains, l'accusant de ne s'être lui-même jamais marié, blessée malgré les excuses qu'Isaac lui présente. Elle ajoute qu'il n'a sûrement jamais été ne serait-ce qu'amoureux, ce qui vexe l'homme à son tour. thumb|left|200px|En échange de son aide pour sortir, Cruella promet une belle histoire à Isaac. Sur ce, Madeline retourne à la porte d'entrée, jette le calepin au-dehors, et conseille enfin l'auteur maladroit de vivre sa propre vie plutôt que d'exploiter la douleur des autres. L'huis claquant derrière lui, Isaac ramasse ses affaires, encore sous le choc de cet accueil peu aimable. Soudain, il entend qu'on l'appelle. Un second sifflement attire son attention vers une fenêtre d'un des étages supérieurs ; depuis son grenier, Cruella a tout entendu de la conversation entre lui et sa mère. De là-haut, la jolie blonde prétend avoir la grande histoire que le journaliste recherche. Seulement, si celui-ci souhaite l'entendre, il faudra d'abord qu'il aide la charmante jeune femme à quitter sa prison. thumb|200px|Cruella est surprise de trouver son ticket pour la liberté sous sa fenêtre. Peu après, Cruella attend toujours son sauveur dans son misérable grenier. Tout à coup, quelque chose cogne à sa fenêtre. Elle n'y prête d'abord pas grande attention, mais un deuxième lancer de caillou la décide finalement à y jeter un coup d'œil. Ouvrant la vitre, elle découvre alors à son grand étonnement la clé de sa chambre sur le rebord. L'empoignant, Cruella saisit enfin par la même occasion sa chance d'échapper à nouveau à sa vie d'éternelle recluse. thumb|left|200px|Retrouvant Isaac dehors, Cruella le suit jusqu'à sa voiture pour sortir en ville. Enfin libre, la demoiselle se faufile à travers une arche du jardin, où - fait incroyable - elle aperçoit un des dalmatiens de sa mère paisiblement endormi. Retrouvant ainsi Isaac qui la salue, Cruella est admirative de ses exploits avec les chiens et la clé apparue « comme par magie » sous sa fenêtre, alors que Madeline ne la quitte habituellement jamais des yeux. Son sauveur attire toutefois son attention sur leur lieu de rendez-vous, connaissant un coin tranquille pour discuter. Pourtant, son invitée préférerait au contraire un endroit plus animé - la pauvre vit après tout dans un grenier. Elle explique d'ailleurs que sa mère ne lui autorise aucune forme d'amusement, allant même jusqu'à arracher ses fleurs trompettes « Trumpet flowers » en version originale. À l'heure actuelle, on ignore quelle espèce précise est mentionnée dans la version française. préférées rien qu'à cause de l'odeur ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le reporter peut l'emmener n'importe où, et lui montre alors sa voiture : un somptueux véhicule noir et blanc. Sous le charme, Cruella et Isaac sortent du jardin la rejoindre. thumb|200px|Dans un club de jazz, Cruella confie à Isaac une mystérieuse histoire de famille. C'est donc dans une folle ambiance festive de danses jazzy, d'écharpes boas, paillettes - et gin ! - que se retrouvent les deux jeunes gens autour d'une table du fameux Murray's Night Club. Cruella est immédiatement enthousiaste de découvrir enfin cet univers, loin de son grenier morne et triste - même si le goût de l'alcool la surprend au premier abord. D'ailleurs, d'après Isaac, son histoire semble ainsi se rapprocher d'un classique digne de Cendrillon, aussi il souhaiterait savoir pourquoi sa mère l'a enfermée. À cela, la jeune femme confie qu'elle garde un secret que la vieille dame ne voudrait pas savoir ébruité. Évidemment, le reporter en est d'autant plus intéressé. En évitant de se faire entendre des clients dansant autour d'eux, Cruella se lance alors dans une grande révélation : tout le monde croit que son père a succombé à une crise cardiaque, mais la vérité est toute autre - il a été empoisonné, par sa propre épouse, qui plus est ! Et si la jolie blonde le sait si bien, c'est parce qu'il se trouve que les deux maris suivants ont aussi été retrouvés les quatre fers en l'air. thumb|left|200px|Cruella et Isaac se lancent dans une danse endiablée ! Cette histoire de « veuve noire » émoustille alors l'écrivain qui s'empresse de la noter sur son carnet. Soudain, la musique d'ambiance jouée par l'orchestre change, et c'est l'extase : Cruella reconnaît là son morceau préféré. Ni une ni deux, elle invite Isaac à danser avec elle, or celui-ci avoue ne pas être très talentueux pour ce genre de choses. Il n'empêche, elle insiste, et le reporter pose sa plume pour la rejoindre. Maintenant lancés, Isaac reconnaît que Madeline n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur un point : à force de retranscrire la vie des autres, il a lui-même oublié de vivre. Mais Cruella espère bien l'aider à rattraper le temps perdu tout le reste de la soirée… Le club finit par se vider. Isaac et sa partenaire sont les deux derniers clients sur la piste, tandis que même l'orchestre se retire. Cruella aurait souhaité que cette nuit inoubliable soit éternelle, mais remercie quand même son bienfaiteur d'un baiser sur la joue. Troublé, ce dernier lui propose de rendre leur rendez-vous plus exceptionnel encore. Rassis à leur table, Isaac sort une plume de son écrin. Rien de bien extraordinaire en apparence certes, mais elle est en fait, explique-t-il, bien plus : elle est spéciale - l'écrivain n'a en effet pas tout dit à son sujet. Curieuse, Cruella l'encourage à révéler à son tour un de ses petits secrets en toute confiance. L'Auteur explique alors sa véritable fonction : les histoires qu'ils recueillent ne lui servent pas pour un journal local ; il les collectent en réalité à travers des « mondes » lointains, dissociés par l'espace et le temps. Celui-là-même dans lequel ils se trouvent existe hors de toute chronologie - preuve en est qu'à sa demande, Cruella se voit incapable de lui donner une moindre idée de l'année en cours. Elle ne vit donc pas à une époque historique, mais dans un univers romanesque parmi d'autres, fabuleux, terrifiants, magiques. Cependant, le plus incroyable et intéressant dans l'œuvre d'un Auteur reste encore son matériel : la plume et l'encre qu'il utilise sont enchantées, lui permettant non plus seulement de retranscrire l'histoire des personnes, mais de les changer. En guise de preuve, Isaac griffonne sur son calepin, et un pendentif diamanté apparaît aussitôt autour du cou de Cruella, qui croit alors à une farce. Pour la convaincre, il lui offre en plus une paire de boucles d'oreilles, tout aussi précieuses. … thumb|200px|Le chien, meilleur ami de l'homme… De son côté, Madeline rentre chez elle avec ses deux dalmatiens, mais la luxueuse maison blanche semble vide et plutôt sinistre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Débouchant dans un couloir à l'atmosphère fantomatique et inquiétante, elle appelle sa fille. Mais lorsque Cruella se montre enfin, donc hors de sa chambre, son accueil et son sourire angéliques sont à glacer le sang. Elle l'attendait. La dresseuse fait instinctivement appel à ses chiens, qui se remettent à aboyer après la charmante demoiselle, amusée. Car ce petit jeu ne risque pas de marcher sur elle, plus maintenant, alors qu'elle possède une nouvelle carte en main. Cruella souffle ainsi une fumée verdâtre, et les dalmatiens - toujours aussi menaçants - rejoignent soudainement ses côtés, intimidant leur pauvre maîtresse par cette sorcellerie. Ne se retenant presque plus d'apprécier ouvertement la situation, la belle blonde révèle à sa mère leur avoir appris un nouveau tour : « tuer ». Ses nouveaux amis se jettent alors sur Madeline. Et tandis qu'ils dévorent et déchiquettent sauvagement leur ancienne dresseuse qui hurle d'effroi, Cruella contemple l'horrible spectacle avec une sérénité et une fascination terrifiantes. thumb|left|200px|Cruella coud son manteau de fourrure… Alors que l'orage gronde et que les éclairs blanchissent le ciel au-dehors, Cruella s'acharne ensuite frénétiquement sur une machine à coudre, balançant la tête en rythme asynchrone avec le jazz étourdissant de sa radio. Timidement, Isaac ouvre la porte de la chambre en l'appelant. Le reporter l'a cherchée absolument partout, mais la femme angélique qu'il espérait retrouver semble s'être définitivement envolée. Aussi Cruella reste tout d'abord sourde à ses questions sur la mystérieuse disparition de Madeline et ses autres demandes, trop obnubilée, passionnée, obsédée par l'ouvrage rouge sanglant et morbide auquel elle donne tant de cœur. thumb|200px|Cruella révèle à Isaac avoir tué sa mère. Ce n'est qu'après un dernier rappel à la réalité que sa conscience paraît se réveiller. Se retournant sur sa chaise, elle félicite Isaac et le remercie : après tout, c'est grâce à ses précieux cadeaux que Madeline est morte. L'aveu laisse le malheureux sans voix, alors que Cruella, quant à elle, a l'air de vivre une véritable extase en repensant au visage horrifié de son infortunée mère lorsque ses fidèles compagnons adorés se sont retournés contre elle - un monstrueux souvenir fantasmatique que la demoiselle compte bien chérir désormais. Puis, voyant Isaac explorer la pièce d'un regard inquiet, elle le rassure ; il n'a nullement besoin de craindre que les méchants toutous s'en prennent à lui. Cruella présente alors sa dernière création : un manteau de fourrure blanc tacheté de noir, un terrifiant vêtement conçu à partir de la peau des deux dalmatiens. Les pauvres chéris ont rejoint leur maîtresse. thumb|left|200px|Cruella s'avère être une pure psychopathe. Isaac se sent trahi. L'ignoble femme qu'il pensait aimer l'a laissé croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Tout ce petit jeu était calculé, naturellement. Cruella avait après tout uniquement besoin de quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de sa mère. Mais le plus terrible aspect de l'histoire, c'est qu'aucun n'est capable d'expliquer pourquoi. Cette question que tous se posent, Cruella elle-même n'en a pas la réponse. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est qu'elle fasse ce qui lui chante. Car en réalité, le reconnaît-elle tout en arborant un sourire de véritable cinglée, là où tout le monde tente de fuir la part de ténèbres qui vit en chacun, Cruella a au contraire choisi, et ce dès son plus jeune âge, d'assumer cette noirceur - et plus important encore, d'y prendre du plaisir. [[Fichier:4x18 Cruella d'Enfer apparition naissance renaissance encre magique éclair.png|thumb|200px|Cruella d'Enfer est née.]] Le reporter n'en écoutera pas davantage. Cruella le défiant du regard, il repère ses affaires, se précipite sur sa plume et ouvre le flacon d'encre magique dans lequel il en trempe la pointe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à écrire, la psychopathe s'empare de sa main et essaye de lui arracher le flacon. Au terme d'une brève lutte, c'est le drame : Cruella se renverse de l'encre magique dessus dans un grand geste. Les ténèbres l'enveloppent et la mettent à terre, essoufflée. Isaac assiste au phénomène bouche bée, puis Cruella se relève péniblement, et dévoile en grognant avec férocité sa nouvelle face défigurée : autrefois angélique, son visage et ses cheveux exposent désormais au grand jour sa double nature démoniaque, traversés par un éclair blanc. thumb|left|200px|Cruella menace Isaac de son arme. Avec sa vie maintenant en danger, Isaac ne perd plus une seconde et écrit aussi vite que possible avec sa plume sur une des cartes de Madeline marquées d'un chien. Pour se venger de sa transformation au profit d'une nouvelle apparence hideuse, Cruella d'Enfer ne compte évidemment pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle dégaine alors un pistolet incrusté de rubis, plus que déterminée à trouer la peau du misérable griffonneur qu'elle traite de lâche. Pourtant, aucune détonation ne se fait entendre. Une fois, deux fois, et toujours rien. L'incompréhension est totale. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, la terreur peut se lire sur le visage de Cruella. La tueuse en série se découvre incapable de presser la détente. thumb|200px|Cruella étant désormais privée de sa fin heureuse, Isaac l'abandonne à son sort. C'est que le scribouillard, dont un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur le visage, a appris quelque chose au cours de cette nuit en sa compagnie : tout comme elle, il s'est emparé de la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, et l'a détruite. La psychopathe est désormais totalement impuissante ; son habilité à tuer lui a été prise à tout jamais. Oh, mais Cruella d'Enfer refuse d'en rester là - insultant son adversaire victorieux de crétin, la terrible diablesse jure d'avoir un jour sa revanche. À Storybrooke thumb|left|200px|Maléfique et Cruella doivent discuter. Sur une route en pleine forêt, Cruella d'Enfer brûle littéralement l'asphalte à bord de sa voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Souriante de toutes ses dents blanches, grisée par sa conduite de dégénérée, la folle du volant doit pourtant s'arrêter en apercevant une silhouette au milieu de la chaussée : Maléfique exige d'avoir une conversation avec elle sur-le-champ. Préférant cela à avoir du sang sur sa carrosserie - ce qui reste néanmoins une éventualité -, Cruella descend, et se voit immédiatement interrogée sur le sort de Lily, la fille de Maléfique, qui n'avait soi-disant « pas survécu à leur arrivée dans ce monde » à travers un portail. La coupable reconnaît avoir peut-être menti, mais en même temps, elle ajoute n'avoir jamais vraiment eu la « fibre maternelle ». Après tout, comme chacun sait, Cruella d'Enfer est une personne peu recommandable, aussi elle a laissé l'enfant mourir dans les bois. Toutefois, raconte-t-elle, elle et Ursula ont pris grand soin de l'œuf du nourrisson, et ont su s'en servir afin de garder une certaine jeunesse. thumb|200px|Cruella soumet Maléfique à sa volonté. Maléfique n'en est pas pour autant satisfaite. Comme vengeance de ce mauvais tour, elle compte bien faire payer Cruella en lui garantissant une mort longue et pénible. Sur ce, elle s'enveloppe dans un nuage sombre avant de réapparaître sous sa forme titanesque de dragon. Toutes griffes et dents dehors, la Bête est sur le point de l'avaler lorsque Cruella lui souffle sa fumée verte en pleine gueule, l'arrêtant aussitôt. Soudain docile, la terrifiante et imposante créature se calme. La psychopathe a une fois de plus bien calculé son coup tordu : trop occupés à la sous-estimer, personne n'a encore deviné quelles étaient ses réelles intentions - ni Gold, ni Maléfique, ce qui lui a permis de neutraliser cette dernière. Et maintenant que l'Auteur est en ville, elle se sent plus proche que jamais d'avoir sa fin heureuse. Déterminée à l'obtenir aujourd'hui même, Cruella ordonne à son nouvel animal de compagnie de faire une sieste bien gentiment, puis remonte dans sa voiture. … thumb|200px|Belle et M. Gold se retrouvent. … … thumb|left|200px|Cruella retrouve Isaac. … … thumb|200px|Emma repousse Cruella au-delà de la falaise. … Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente des dalmatiens. * Le titre original de l'épisode, Sympathy for the De Vil, est une référence à la chanson du groupe des Rolling Stones. * Cruella joue au célèbre jeu Angry Brids sur le téléphone d'Henry. * Cruella enfant est interprétée par Milli Wilkinson, qui a déjà joué la fille d'Alice dans l'épisode du spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. * Le Murray's Night Club a ouvert à Londres en 1913 sur Beak Street, puis a fermé ses portes en 1975. http://www.jazzageclub.com/venues/murrays-night-club/ ** Le nom peut évoquer Judy Murray, qui interpréta Cruella d'Enfer lors d'une prestation dans l'émission britannique Strictly Come Dancing (Danse avec les Stars en France) en 2014. * L'Auteur lit le roman Gatsby le Magnifique de F. Scott Fitzgerald lorsqu'il est détenu par M. Gold dans sa cabane. * Isaac compare la vie de Cruella au conte Cendrillon. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 5,12 millions de téléspectateurs. Références à LOST * Isaac est le nom du père de Jacob dans la Bible. Jacob est un des personnages-clés de LOST, immortel, et gardien de l'Île. * Le Murray's Club porte le même nom qu'une des ingénieurs son de la série. Références à Disney [[Fichier:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Disney) eau puits chanson Je Souhaite.png|thumb|200px|Blanche-Neige formulant un souhait dans Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains.]] * Un bref plan montre Belle appelant Gold dans l'eau du puits à souhaits. Cela ressemble beaucoup à la scène de la chanson Je Souhaite dans le film Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. * Cruella adore le morceau du Murray's Club, The Toast of Beak Street, en réalité une reprise instrumentale de la chanson à son nom Cruella d'Enfer, tirée du film Disney Les 101 Dalmatiens de 1961. * Elle se renverse de l'encre magique sur le visage. Il peut s'agir d'une référence à sa brève lutte contre un stylo-plume dans le film, alors qu'elle essaye de signer un chèque pour acheter les chiots dalmatiens. C'est finalement Roger Radcliffe et Pongo qui s'en retrouvent tachetés. ** Les éclairs qui apparaissent régulièrement rappellent également ce passage du film. * Cruella est vaincue une fois tombée dans un fossé. Néanmoins, dans le film, elle survit. Questions sans réponses Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 4x18 Photo promo 1.png 4x18 Photo promo 2.png 4x18 Photo promo 3.png 4x18 Photo promo 4.png 4x18 Photo promo 5.png 4x18 Photo promo 6.png 4x18 Photo promo 7.png 4x18 Photo promo 8.png 4x18 Photo promo 9.png 4x18 Photo promo 10.png 4x18 Photo promo 11.png Photos de tournage 4x18 Photo tournage 1.png 4x18 Photo tournage 2.png 4x18 Photo tournage 3.png 4x18 Photo tournage 4.png 4x18 Photo tournage 5.png 4x18 Photo tournage 6.png 4x18 Photo tournage 7.png 4x18 Photo tournage 8.png 4x18 Photo tournage 9.png 4x18 Photo tournage 10.png 4x18 Photo tournage 11.png 4x18 Photo tournage 12.png 4x18 Photo tournage 13.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px Notes et références en:Sympathy for the De Vil